Dresses and Pavements
by KisstheRain14
Summary: Jessamine insists on going dress shopping. Who better to bring along than Will and Tessa? Sometimes, Jessamine is too oblivious for her own good.


**This was supposed to be awkward/pleasant, but then it got kind of tense...**

* * *

><p>It was one of those sunny, warm days that come every so often in the spring time, a welcome change from the rain and clouds that usually dominated the sky. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the world was in a good mood.<p>

Well, the world minus one Tessa Gray.

Jessamine had insisted on going to town and on dragging Tessa with her, for the express reason of looking at more dresses. Benedict Lightwood was due to hold another ball in a few days' time, she said, and she simply needed another dress to wear because all of hers were becoming 'drab.' Tessa herself couldn't possibly imagine Jessamine's closet becoming even more full, but having no good excuse, she was forced to come along.

Jessamine expected to go to many different stores and stay out until evening, and so had demanded a boy come along. Henry was busy with his inventions, however, and Jem was feeling more ill than before. So after a temper tantrum, much yelling, and some pleading from Charlotte, Will had stormily consented. Jessamine was satisfied and restored to her good mood. Tessa, however, had spiraled deeper into a bad one.

It was starting to get late and the gaslamps were turning on, people scurrying indoors to get a good supper and go to bed. Jessamine, however, was trying on her third dress at their fifth boutique, and Will was moodily glaring out the darkening window. Tessa was hovering around the dress racks, too nervous and stubborn to take a seat beside Will. Jessamine, oblivious to the tension in the small room, crooned at her reflection.

"Tessa, don't I look marvelous? I think this dress is the one."

"You've said that about the other four dresses we've bought," Will pointed out.

"But this is the one for the _ball_. The other ones are for other purposes. Yes, I think I'll purchase this one. Oh, but Tessa!" Jessamine met the Downworlder's startled gaze in the mirror. "What about a dress for you?"

"Me?" Tessa sputtered, "why me? You're going to the ball."

"Oh, don't be silly. You're going as well, and you can't borrow anything of mine. We're not the same measurements. Excuse me, shopkeeper, do you have a dress that would fit my friend here?"

Tessa's mouth swung open in shock, from both Jessamine's idea and her use of the word 'friend.' Even Will turned to look at Jessamine, eyes skeptical.

The lady looked critically at Tessa. "Well, we do have a very nice blue-gray dress that would suit her nicely. I'm sure with a few adjustments, it'd fit her perfectly."

"Bring it here, please." Jessamine gave Tessa an excited look. "I'm dying to see you in fancy evening wear. Let me just slip out of this gown and pay for it, then I'll come right back."

The shopkeeper came back into the room as Jessamine disappeared into the back changing rooms. She stuffed a mass of fabric into Tessa's hands and chivvied her after Jessamine, ignoring her protests with a grandmotherly determination. Tessa groaned and leaned her head against the wooden door, the dress slipping from her fingers and onto the floor.

"Tessa, I can hear you. Put on the dress."

"Well, at least she's starting to sound like herself again," Tessa muttered, doing as ordered. The dress was light and silky, the skirt full and bodice trim. There was a modest neckline accentuated with a bit of lace and a black silk corset pattern between the ribs. It almost touched Tessa's toes as she pulled it on.

"Jessamine, are you still there? Can you button me up?"

There was no answer.

Huffing, Tessa stepped out of the stall and into the fitting room again, thanking God when she found the shopkeeper there. Asking her to do the buttons up for her, she markedly ignored Will and his heavy, amused stare. When the buttons were done, she looked into the mirror in front of her. Although the dress was more sumptuous than she was used to, it was very tasteful and flattered her well. She absentmindedly rearranged her curls before mentally chiding herself against vanity.

"You do look perfect," Jessamine's voice said from the door. Her eyes were fixed on Tessa and a smile touched her face. Tessa was startled, but grateful for the positive reaction from the other girl. "Could you ring up the total?" she then asked, addressing the shopkeeper. The two left the room, already talking about fabric prices and starting to bargain.

Tessa refused to look at Will, even when he stood up.

"You look nice." His voice was quiet.

"Thank you." She was stiff, and although she hadn't meant to be, she was glad for it. "I do wish that Jessamine would save her money though; I don't need such things for one ball. I have a perfectly suitable dress that would - " His gaze cut her off. "Is there something you'd like to say, Mr. Herondale?"

He blinked. "Not at all, _Tess_."

"I don't appreciate the use of my Christian name in that manner - "

"Funny, you didn't have a problem with it before."

"Mr. Herondale - "

"Stop with the stupid formalities," he demanded, stepping closer. He reached out and took a piece of ribbon from the corset in between his fingers. Tessa was suddenly aware of how close Will's fingers were to her bare skin. Only two layers of fabric separated them.

"William, I - "

"Will," he told her. "Just Will."

"I'm not comfortable with that."

"Well I am. And," he gave her a smile, "I usually get what I want."

"Pity then, that I'm not willing to cooperate."

"I can make you."

"Why are you playing with me? I thought we were to have nothing to do with each other."

Will pulled back in surprise, inadvertently pulling the corset's bowtie loose. Being decorative, it did nothing, but Tessa couldn't stop the pink that flooded her cheeks. His eyes snapped to hers, dark in the flickering lamplight.

"I think... I think I'm playing with you because you won't be mine." The words ghosted over her and made goosebumps rise on her flesh.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Mine," he said, surprising her. "And don't remind me of it either," he warned her. "I'm not pleased with the fact."

"Will - "

And then he was kissing her, long and slow and hard. Tessa refused to reciprocate, her sensibility and pride winning over instinct. But Will's grip on her shoulders tightened and he pulled her off the platform and made her stumble into him, heels clacking loudly on the wood floor. She squeezed her eyes shut as her ankle threatened to twist but he supported her, forcing a response from her unwilling mouth. And then there was nothing but the sweet slide into submission as Will's hands slipped down to her waist.

Footsteps echoed down the hall.

Tessa sprang away from Will and back onto the dais, fixing her dress and hair hastily before the shopkeeper poked her head in. "Your friend is ready to go. May I pack your dress for you?"

"Oh. Um, okay. Let me just change back - "

"Of course, miss."

Tessa hurried back to the changing rooms, throwing off her new dress and fastening the other one on. She took several deep breaths before going back to the fitting room, handing the dress to the shopkeeper. Will rose languidly from his seat and followed Tessa to the front room, where Jessamine was impatiently waiting. The shopkeeper packed the dress and handed it to Tessa. They thanked the woman and left, heading back to the Institute.

"I think that was a successful day, don't you?" Jessamine asked happily. Will, taking the bag from Tessa, grunted something unintelligible. "Tessa, don't you think your new dress is pretty?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you for buying it for me - I don't know how I'll pay you back."

"Just come shopping with me again!" Jessamine laughed. "Will, don't you think Tessa looked splendid in that dress?"

Will looked over at Tessa, who was studiously avoiding his gaze. "I think she looked wonderful."

Tessa almost tripped over the cracked pavement.


End file.
